


Undyne Stole The Precious Thing

by CiaranthePage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, convention fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys started laughing, watching as other people pulled out their phone to watch the battle that was going on. Undyne’s partner was good -- though their timing was slightly off. Undyne was practically perfect. She’d done this more times than could be counted. It was her favorite practice song. The meme known simply as...<br/>also known as Undyne REALLY likes DDR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undyne Stole The Precious Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikaru aka obaasenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hikaru+aka+obaasenpai).



> An anon said:  
> :0 can I request a drabble or like anything for your favorite headcannons for your fav undertale character?

“Alphys c’mon I wanna go play DDR!!”

Alphys huffed, pushing her glasses up her nose. Undyne was smiling in all her crooked toothed glory, trying to drag Alphys over to the  _one_  DDR game in the  _entire convention_. A small crowd had gathered around it; this was the most crowded day. Of course Undyne wanted to play DDR  _now_. She always loved people watching her as she completely smoked whoever it was she was playing against.

But seeing her get so excited was too adorable, and Alphys didn’t exactly have the best willpower. “Fine,” she sighed, giggling slightly. “Just don’t expect me to play this time!”

“No problem, you don’t have to if you don’t wanna -- ahhh!”

Undyne nearly tackled someone walking towards the DDR machine, smiling like a maniac as she chattered with them. By their clothes, Alphys realized they were cosplaying the same hero as Undyne was, and she was ... apparently challenging them to a DDR game.

Oh god.

Alphys grabbed onto Undyne’s hand as the wove their way through the crowd, arriving shortly at the flashing machine. Alphys wasn’t paying too much attention to the crowd as Undyne and her partner is cosplay shouted for their turn, simply letting Undyne lead her along. She was given a seat, which was nice -- Undyne apparently saw how her knees were shaking -- and blinked out of her zoning to watch Undyne play. They had apparently agreed on a song already, as title after title buzzed past. Undyne was a fast reader, and stopped immediately on the one she wanted, pressing start and “LEVEL 3″ for both of them before it even seemed to stop spinning.

Before anyone could realize what was happening, a familiar tune started up in the air. And familiar lyrics.

 _Wara ningyou ni_  
Wara ningyou ni  
Wara ningyou ni gossun- gossun- gossun-kugi

“Oh my god you did  _not_!” Alphys shouted.

“I did baby! Watch me!” Undyne flashed another smile.

Alphys started laughing, watching as other people pulled out their phone to watch the battle that was going on. Undyne’s partner was good -- though their timing was slightly off. Undyne was practically perfect. She’d done this more times than could be counted. It was her favorite practice song. The meme known simply as...

 _Marissa Stole The Precious Thing_.

People were clapping, some of them attempting to sing along until the song hit its fast parts. Alphys could pick out little bits and pieces, though she knew the basic idea.

 _Yi er san yi er san one two three one two three ichi ni sa~n_  
Yi er san yi er san one two three one two three ichi ni sa~n  
Yi er san yi er san one two three one two three ichi ni sa~n  
Eins, zwei, guten morgen  
Yi er yi er ichi ichi ichi ichi  


_Hifumi hifumi hifumi hifumi hihifu_  
Hifumi hifumi hifumi hifumi hihifu  
Hifumi hifumi hifumi hifumi hihifu  
Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi hifumiyo hifumiyo  


_Dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to_  
Dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to (Kanjinai wa)  
Dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to  
Dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to dawn to (Itakunai wa)  


Alphys was full out laughing now, answering a few people asking about how to credit Undyne for her performance. She simply gave them their joint url, and went back to watching the flying feet.

 _Check it gee check it gee check it gee check it gee check it gee check it gee check it gee check it gee_  
Ugigi- ugigi- ugigi- ugigi- kugigi- kugigi- kugigi- kugigi-  
Shanhai Shanhai Shanhai Shanhai  
Hourai Hourai Hourai Hourai  
Furansu Oranda Chibetto Kyouto Rondon Roshia Orurean!

 _Kirai kirai loving (a a-a a a-a a)_  
Dare ga dare ga can't be alive without you  
Doushite naze kashira (a a-a a) why (why why why) don't I miss you a lot, forever?  


_Shiranai wa sonna mahou_  
Omoi wa tsutaetara kowarechau  
Anata to wa chigau kara  
Hito no kokoro made kantan ni nusumanaide

The song was drawing to a close, both dancers starting to look tired as it continued. Even Undyne slipped up a few times, nearly loosing her footing.

 _Chikai mirai turning (a a-a a a-a a)_  
Tooi omoi can't be alive without you  
Doushite naze kashira (a a-a a) why (why why why) don't I believe you more, forever?  


_Shitteru wa sonna himitsu_  
Itsu de mo mune no naka sakenderu  
Anata to wa chigau kara  
Hito no kokoro made kantan ni nusumanaide

The last note rang out, along with the final slam of two pairs of feet. The tiny crowd clapped as quietly as they could -- they were in a conventino, other pople were doing their own thing -- as Undyne and her partner heaved an dpanted for a moment. Undyne hopped off the board, smiling widely. “I won!” she said, matter of factly. “I got five more points than the scrub. Good game though.”

“Good job, Undyne!”

“Thanks, babe!”

**Author's Note:**

> Con based on the one I go to in October since it’s the only one I’ve been to. Partially based on real events  
> Lyric credit here:  
> http:// touhou . wikia . com/wiki/Lyrics:_%E9%AD%94%E7%90%86%E6%B2%99%E3%81%AF%E5%A4%A7%E5%A4%89%E3%81%AA%E3%82%82%E3%81%AE%E3%82%92%E7%9B%97%E3%82%93%E3%81%A7%E3%81%84%E3%81%8D%E3%81%BE%E3%81%97%E3%81%9F


End file.
